


Whoa Whoa Whoa TWO SOULMATES?!?!

by ZynviSpier



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Soulmate AU, idk man, meremine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynviSpier/pseuds/ZynviSpier
Summary: Basically jer gets 2 soulmates because why not. so soulmate au where on your 16th birthday a flower shows up where your soulmate first touched you.(if y'all hadn't touched by then then it would just appear when you did) also post squip era so they are all friends.





	1. Fuck Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry not only is this my first ao3 fanfic no its my first bmc fanfic. this is going to be terrible.

Jer's POV

**1 Message from: Player 1**

 

**P1: just 1 more week man**

_P2: but dude what if nothing happens_

**P1: dude** **something has to happen**

_P2: what if i dont have a soulmate_

**P1: jfc everyone has a soulmate you cant just NOT have one**

_P2: i mean knowing my luck tho_

**P1: 20 bucks says you have one**

_P2: 20 says your wrong_

_P2: anyways any ideas as to who yours is?_

**P1: ugghhh nope**

**P1:why my knuckles?**

**P1: who did i punch**

_P2: idk man_

 

Oh god what if its not Christine I almost destroyed everything for nothing, what if its Brooke I was such an ass not to mention I fucking used her, what if its Rich he bulli- wait what no i'm straight why would it be Rich. What if, what if its Chloe she almost raped me, I mean not that it was really her fault if i hadn't been dumb enough to take that fucking tictac in the first place

 

**2 Messages from: Player 1**

 

**P1: hey dude its be fine**

**P1: you need to calm down I can feel the anxiety**

_P2: what no man i'm chill_

_P2: fuck no_

_P2: *cool_

**P2: im coming over with red and a hug**


	2. I'm always crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jer tells michael about the chloe thing

Michael's POV

 

**P1: im coming over with red and a hug**

 

Thank god I bought some extra. I hop into the PT cruiser and race over to Jer. I slam open the door, and i see Mr.Heere, with pants on good job Mr.Heere, sitting reading a newspaper.

"Oh hey Michael whats up?"

I pause for a second before posing dramatically

"I'm about to find out"

i sprint to Jeremys room, and find him sitting on the floor leaning against his bed; head in knees.

"hey whats up?"

"nothing I was just thinking about my soulmate"

I walk over and sit next to him

"no shit but what about your soulmate"

"Just who it might be"

"okay yeah but jer" I pick his head up and  make him look at me "you're crying"

"im always crying"

"can you take me through your thought process?"

 " okay it started off with 'what if its not Christine i almost ended the world to be with her' then 'what if its Brooke I was a total ass to her' and then r-chloe" By the time we hit Chloe the tears were steaming down his face.

"hey man, if they're your soulmate you can work things out with Brooke"

"Brooke isn't the problem... hey man"

"yeah?"

"can i tell you something?"

"yeah?"

"okay do you remember the halloween party?"

"yeah what about it?"

"okay so before the bathroom something happened with Chloe... its completely my fault"

"i seriously doubt that"

"but it is if i hadn't taken the fucking squip"

"okay so Chloe?"

"okay so I thought chloe had brought me to the bedroom to see Brooke, then she pinned me to the bed, the squip forced me to stay, luckily she gave me some alcohol which deactivated the squip, and then i met you in the bathroom"

"whoa whoa whoa you were almost raped?!??" I can feel tears pooling in my eyes, I pull him into a hug.

"I mean she didn't know I didn't wanna"

"even if you didnt say it you probably looked uncomfortable"

"she was drunk"

"thats not an excuse. its not your fault jer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Got Really Gay Really Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comforting Jer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on having fluffy stuff until later but it just kinda happened. wow alot POV changes

Jeremy's POV 

  

 

 

"thats not an excuse. its not your fault jer."

I hug him tighter

"but it is"

He pushes me back; still holding on to me. Tears run down his face.

"how is it your fault Jer?"

"if I hadn't taken that fucking squip"

"How could you have known something like that could've happened"

I hear a knocking at the door.

 

* * *

 

Mr.Heere's POV

 

Are they crying? I'm not waiting to find out. I walk over to Jeremy's room, knock and enter. 

"Whats wrong?!?"

"umm uh nothing?" 

 "you're crying"

"I'm always crying hah"

Me and Michael share a look of concern.

"do i get to know whats happening?"

"I'll tell you but right now im tired"

"okay, michael do you wanna stay the night?"

"wha but its a school night?"

"I know"

"ummm sure?"

"awesome I'll text your moms"

* * *

Jeremy's POV

 

"So is it fine if i stay? Or do you wanna be alone right now?" He pulls away a little more.

"Alone is the last thing I want" I pull him closer

"So what do you wanna do?"

"sleep"

"okay"

I squeak as Micha picks me up and sets me on the bed. He sits there not knowing what to do, so I pull him down so he's laying next to me.

* * *

 Mr.Heere's POV

 

_PantsMan: hey micheal is staying the night_

**Lesbean: ummm why?**

_PantsMan: I don't know_

Lesbab: what do you mean you dont know

_PantsMan: i don't know whats happening but they're crying_

**Lesbean:?!?!**

 

I walk over to Jer's room to check up on them. I'm sorry what? This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Michael is spooning him. I snap a picture real quick.

 

_PantsMan: *insert picture* are you seeing this?!?!?! its so cute_

**Lesbean: you owe me 20 bucks**

_PantsMan: what?_

**Lesbean: I told you michael would top**

_PantsMan: damnit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Bi???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idnveipvjnivnirtnbirnldvnj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been gone for a while

**Michael's POV**

 

Fuck. I wake up with Jer in my arms. Well aint this fan freaking tastic. My crush for like a year now in my arms. 

"uh Jer?" I shake him a little 

"hmmm?" 

Jesus Christ he sounds like a fucking cat. Y'know when a cat is like 'mrrrp?' thats what he did.

 ~~~~"Micha?"

"Miah school"

 

* * *

 

 _J_ _er's POV_

 

"uh Jer?"

What the fuck why am i so warm?

"hmmm?"

Dear god i sound like a cat.

"micha?" 

Am? Am I spooning with my bestfriend? Shit why do i like it so much??? Am i gay?

"Miah school"

"ugggghhhhhhhh"

 

_***at school***_ _**(Texting)** _

 

_P2: hey rich um can i ask you a question?_

**Shortass: ye?**

_P2: do you remember what you said in the hospital_

_P2: about being bi?_

**Shortass: yea?**

_P2: ummmmm i think i might be bi??_

**Shortass: you go my dude**

 

_**(end texting)** _

 

Well that was a useful conversation. ugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as expected this was complete shit


End file.
